Into the Darkness
by Suki-Itami
Summary: I just wanted to save myself, to get away from death...I never counted on falling in love.


Into The Darkness

[Bad Decision For The Right Reason]

A boy of sixteen walked aimlessly through the sandy streets of Sunagakure, tossing a kunai knife back and forth in his hands. He sighed as another gust of wind blew past, sending sand flying around him.

The boy stopped in front of a shop window and wiped off the sand in a small area. He looked almost sadly at himself. He was beautiful; he had a perfectly round face with sparkling blue-green eyes. His shoulder length dark brown hair framed his face and him an almost feminine look.

The boy wiped off more sand from the window and looked at his clothes and body. He wore a blood red trench coat over a black shirt that hugged every single detail of his chest. His black pants hugged his legs, showing them off to every passerby.

This boy's name is Itami Yuki. He's adored by nearly everyone in Suna. Though this was, Yuki knew better than to trust **them**. Last time he did, he was left lost and heartbroken. Ever since, Yuki hasn't loved anyone, or even tried to love. He's just been too afraid.

"Yuki-Nii-San!" A girl a few years younger than Yuki shouted as she ran up to him.

Yuki sighed and put the kunai knife back into his shuriken holster. He turned around and faced the girl who called him "nii-san". "For the millionth time, Ame-Chan, I'm **not** your older brother!" His voice was like liquid, but despite this, held the spite of a fiery rage. Yuki couldn't help it; it's just the way he's always sounded.

Ame sighed. "Fine… Yuki-San, guess what!"

"Hmm?" Yuki started walking again, Ame followed.

Ame giggled while shoving her light brown hair back into a ponytail. "That secret admirer sent you something else!"

"I think the word you're meaning to use is 'stalker'." Yuki sighed; he was getting sick of all the weird people stalking him. But, he **was** glad he'd convinced Ame to allow him to redirect his mail to her house.

"You're overreacting, Yuki-San." Ame said, latching onto Yuki's arm.

"Get off!" Yuki yelled as he tried to get the young girl off his arm. "Come, Ame-Chan, get off!"

"Buy me some ice cream!" Ame said like a little kid.

"What're you, my younger sister?! No! Now, get off!" Yuki shouted, escaping Ame's grip.

"But Yuki-San…!" Ame whined.

Yuki sighed. "And another thing, address your Sensei with respect!"

"Fine… But Yuki-Sensei…!"

"Ame-Chan, I told you—"

"I called you Sensei."

"Not that! Two days ago I told you to stop whining!"

Ame laughed. "I'm still a kid, gimme a break."

Yuki sighed in frustration and rubbed his temples. "For God's sake, you're fourteen!"

"And?"

Yuki sighed again. "How can I manage to put up with you?" He started walking away again, Ame still following.

"Because you **love** me!" Ame said, still laughing.

"Sometimes I question it though…"

"Hey…!"

Yuki shook his head and kept leading his student to the training ground just outside of Suna. He really didn't love Ame, even as a little sister, but the first time he told her that, she cried for nearly an hour. So, Yuki just amuses her and lets Ame believe what she wants.

"By the way, what'd my stalker send me today?" Yuki asked once they were at the training grounds.

Ame looked up in the sky as if to think about how to put it. "Well, it's hard to say. It was written like a poem, so I **think** that's what it was intended to be. It seemed like it at first, but—"

"Never mind that. What'd it say?"

"_Love forever more… Tears of sorrow flow within my heart for you… I wish for you to feel as I do… But, for our love to be whole… I will prove to you, my will… My resolve… My love… This I will show you… By helping you free yourself of that miserable trash._" Ame put one hand on her hip. "To be honest, I think it's really bad."

"Yeah… It sounds really horrible." Yuki sighed, this was the third weird non-poem thing he'd gotten in the past week.

"Honestly, Yuki-Sensei, I don't really even think it was supposed to be poetry, it sounded mo—"

"How dare you insult me, little girl!" Somebody shouted as they stepped out from behind a large rock.

Ame and Yuki looked at the man who had stepped out from behind the rock. He was easily recognizable from the purple face paint and "kitty-ear" hat.

"Kankuro-Sama?" Yuki questioned, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

Ame looked between Yuki and Kankuro. "Kankuro-Sama is Yuki-Sensei's stalker?" Now she's convinced Kankuro's a really weird guy.

Kankuro smirked. "Some call it stalking, I call it love."

Ame shuddered, now she was convinced that Kankuro was just plain out disturbed.

"Like I said, Yuki-Kun, I'm gonna help you rid yourself of that miserable trash." Kankuro said, summoning Karasu.

"What do you even…" Yuki realized it then. People had threatened to attack her before, but none was actually willing to take a fourteen-year-old girl's life; Kankuro was though. "Ame-Chan, get over to me now!"

Ame nodded and started walking towards Yuki quickly – actually, it was more like jogging – when Kankuro flicked one finger, sending a poison senbon flying towards her.

"Ame-Chan, run!" Yuki yelled, running towards her.

Ame started running when Yuki told her to. Yuki managed to reach Ame before the senbon did, and wrapped his arms around her to shield her. The senbon implanted itself into Yuki's arm; luckily for them, he had built up immunity to most types of poison.

Yuki glared at the man who had just tried to kill his student. "You would try to kill an innocent girl for 'love'?! You disgust me!"

Kankuro smirked again and moved another finger, sending six blades flying at Ame and her Sensei. The first five blades missed, but the sixth blade stabbed Ame through her back, sending part of it into Yuki's stomach.

Ame dropped limply to the ground, escaping Yuki's arms as she fell into a puddle of blood. The part of the blade that had gotten into Yuki's stomach ripped itself from him. Yuki held onto his stomach as blood pumped freely from the wound.

Kankuro dropped Karasu to the ground and ran over to Yuki. "Yuki-Kun, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you, it was only that girl I was aiming for."

Yuki dropped to his knees, dizzy from the sudden loss of blood. "You…"

Kankuro knelt beside Yuki. "Is there something you want?"

Yuki grabbed the blade sticking out of Ame's back and ripped it out of her body, shoving it into Kankuro's chest. "Yeah, there is one thing I want. I want you to burn in the deepest pit of hell for all eternity!" He shoved Kankuro onto his back and stood up, blood gushing from his wound.

Yuki started walking slowly towards the village, already dreading what he going to have to tell the Kazekage.


End file.
